1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vibration-absorbing elastomeric composites, having improved vibration-damping properties, particularly, those used for the purpose of accelerating damping of vibration and decreasing amplitude in various apparatuses, equipments or devices, vehicles and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as vibration dampers (or vibration insulators), there have been known those comprising polymers, such as natural rubber, butadiene rubber, isoprene rubber, butyl rubber, ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer, epoxy resin, vinyl chloride resin, or blend of these (for instance JPN Patent Lay-open Nos. 227452/1990, 283738/1990 and 759/1991), and those comprising these polymers containing dispersed therein inorganic particles, such as graphite, calcium carbonate, iron oxides, carbon black, mica and the like (for example JPN Patent Lay-open No.227452/1990).
These vibration dampers, however, have drawbacks, such that vibration-damping properties are not satisfied because of insufficient damping capacity, effective temperature range remote from room temperature, or narrow effective temperature range; and that their uses are restricted because of poor moldability, or insufficient rigidity and poor shape retention, when they are molded into rubber components to be assembled to structures or machines.